


The Mighty Fall

by mjoInir



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Tony is a dad, not super love triangle but kinda, parental separation, rated mature just in case, some yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjoInir/pseuds/mjoInir
Summary: Katherine met and fell in love with Tony Stark when she was young, and despite bumps in the road, they persevered. Until they didn't. Enter Scott Lang, a distraction and a breath of fresh air, and also working on the Pym Particle "Project". Everything remains civil - until the Accords, where Kate sides against Tony.





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> aye not my best summary, but basically Kate and Tony were together, they have two kids before this starts up, one in 2001 and another later on in 2010 (after Kate retires as a shield agent). They get separated (they ain't married tho) right after Ultron and Kate begins working on the Pym Particle and meets Hope and Hank that way, and eventually Scott. Don't want to give much else away, but all that is set up, so no real spoilers, and most is mentioned in the first chapter anyways.

Katherine Harrison exited the shiny black SUV, thanking her driver, taking a few steps to the back door. She had long red hair, her green eyes looking blue in the noontime sun. She opened the door slowly and met the brown eyes of her five-year-old son. He was grinning at her and she grinned back.

"Come on, buddy," she said and he hopped down onto the ground.

Kate looked back into the car, her fourteen-year-old daughter sat texting, head down. She sighed and cleared her throat, "Come on, you know you have to see your dad."

Clarisse sighed and moved from her seat. Clarrise looked more like her mother, for certain, but she had several of her father's features: his eye shape, his nose and lips, but she had her mother's hair, and hazel eyes. She was born early into the relationship, not necessarily planned, but not necessarily unwanted. It took a good ten years before Kate decided she was okay with another kid, much to Tony's excitement.

She straightened Ben's light brown hair, moving it out of his eyes, and grabbed his hand as they started to walk towards the newly built mansion. Ben, her son, almost had a spring in his step, he was excited.

Kate quickened her pace, her black heels clicking along the pavement. She knew her son was excited to see his dad. And she wasn't going to deny him that. She saw Clarisse dragging behind, she had been the most bitter about the split.

When they approached the door, Kate didn't bother to knock and instead opened the door, knowing the A.I. would recognize her, unlock the door and let her in. The A.I. always did.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Harrison," F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeted her. After the whole Ultron incident, F.R.I.D.A.Y. got the run of the house, along with the Avengers Tower in New York. "Mr. Stark is in the living room."

"Thank you."

As soon as he got conformation of where his dad was, Benjamin booked it to the living room and Kate followed close behind.

"Dad!"

"Hey, buddy!" Tony was smiling, catching his son before he ran straight into him, and lifted him up into a hug.

Kate watched patiently, a small smile on her lips. She had to admit, Tony was a good father, despite some of the media trying to paint him as a bad one.

Tony lowered Ben back to his feet, noticing Kate was still waiting. "Ben, why don't you go to your room and make a list of what you wanna do this weekend?"

His eyes lit up, "Okay, dad!" And he rushed off to his room on the other end of the house.

Tony then fixated on his daughter, offering a smile, knowing that she was still tense. He opened his arms and tilted his head hopefully, puppy-dog eyes wide.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, stuck her nose back to her phone and started towards her bedroom.

Tony put his arms down and watched her pass, "Love you too, kid."

He was wearing an old AC/DC t-shirt and jeans, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His brown eyes, the same as Benjamin's, turned back to Kate, watching her carefully. In her heels, they were the same height. She stepped closer and Tony met her in the middle.

"She'll get over it, and be Daddy's Little Girl again, she just needs time—" It had barely been a month, after all.

Tony already seemed to figure that out for himself, breakups weren't really easy on anyone. "Did you cut your hair?"

" _Tony_ —"

"It looks like you cut your—"

"I got it trimmed the other day. Thank you for noticing." she paused, "Ben starts first grade in September and we really need to discuss where he's going to go,"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well, he's been going to Malibu Cove Private. I thought that was settled."

"Tony, I started a new research project. And it's taking me to San Francisco."

Tony knew where this was going. "So you want to move yourself and the kids there? He would go to school there? Did you already pick a school for Clary?"

"It's the most logical option, Tony."

"This is their home, Kate!" Tony started to raise his voice, but took a deep breath, knowing he didn't want his son to hear. "You can't take them away from me."

"I'm not going to take them away," Kate felt offended, that was the last thing she wanted. "When we were together, we moved back and forth from New York and California. Their home was wherever we were."

"They deserve a stable home. Consistency." Tony argued with a frown.

Kate took a deep breath to calm herself, her mind buzzing. "Listen, Tony, I think it would be best if he stayed with me and went to school in San Francisco, and Clarisse would have a fit if I made her live with you until she gets over it."

"Well, I don't agree with you," he told her simply. "You can always use my jet to take you back and forth from San Francisco, that way they can stay here at home."

Kate sighed though her nose, "Tony, _please_ don't make this difficult."

"We agreed that when we separated that we would always do what was best for them. Moving them back and forth from San Francisco every week probably isn't what's best _for them_."

Kate pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him. He had managed to make her feel like the villain in the scenario. And that was one thing Kate certainly was not. They had known each other since 2000, and had been fighting beside each other since 2008.

Tony took one step closer, his breath on her face, his hands resting on her biceps in a familiar manner. "Come on, Kitty," the nickname made her eyes snap to his in distaste. "Just move back in with me. We'll be a _family_ again."

"You lost the right to call me that," she tried not to sneer, her nose crinkling, her eyebrows screwing together. "We can't be a family again, _Anthony_ ," she said.

Tony frowned, his eyes almost looking sad. But he shut back any emotion.

"After everything, no, Tony. _No_."

"We've been through worse." Tony tried, with a hopeful smile, as it was true, they had been on and off since Clarisse was born. But they always found a way to make it work and they always persevered. "Give me one last chance?"

"No." she affirmed, her lips a straight line, removing his hands from her arms, even though there were so many tugs on her heartstrings.

Tony's frown deepened, his eyebrows closing together before his face settled back into its normal state. He sighed briefly before taking a step back. "Think of our kids. San Francisco is a big new world for them, that can be stressful for a kid."

She had a passing thought that Tony might be right. "We'll try it out for a month, if it doesn't work he's moving in with me. But Clarisse _is_ coming with me."

Tony smiled in victory, at least he had his son. Hopefully, with time, his daughter would warm back up to him. He had to take the blame, he was used to it, he had to allow himself to be the punching bag because Clarisse would come back to her senses. She thought the split was because of Tony, and surely he hadn't helped the situation, but Tony felt that it was better for her to hate _him_ than to hate her mom too.

"But can you take care of him full-time?" Kate raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

Tony scoffed, "Of course I can, I have before. If I have to go out, I can call the nanny."

She sighed, watching as Ben ran back into the room with a piece of paper in hand. His young, sloppy handwriting was all over the page, but he was grinning. She was actually pretty glad they had been able to settle everything with their kids without needing to go to the courts.

"Come say goodbye, Benny," said Kate, with a slightly sad smile. She hated leaving him.

Ben frowned, his eyes growing slightly sad. He walked over to his mom and she knelt down to meet his gaze. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held on tightly.

"I'll see you in a few days, like always. And you'll hear from me every day." She kissed the side of his face before looking into his eyes. "Now, you have a fun weekend with your dad, okay?"

He grinned, "I will! I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Kate kissed his nose, making the boy laugh (Tony watched on with a loving grin) and stood up. "Clarisse! I'm leaving!"

She emerged from her room to give her mom a hug, and then made her way into the kitchen. To be frank, she was bitter with her mom as well, but not nearly as much.

Kate sighed, "You three have a great weekend. I'll pick you up Sunday night, Clary!"

Ben turned and trotted over to his dad, who ruffled his hair playfully. Kate turned to leave, hearing the echoes of their conversation.

"So what would you like to do, buddy?" Kate heard Tony ask.

"Can we go to the park? And play with airplanes?" Kate heard her son's excitement.

"Of course we can! We can even stop at your favorite toy store."

" _Ooh_! Can we, dad?"

Kate closed the door behind her with a sad sigh. She looked to the black SUV and started to it. She pulled out her phone and dialed Tony's pilot to make sure to get her a flight to San Francisco. She then dialed her best friend.

_"Go for Agent Anderson."_

"Emma?"

_"Oh. Hiya, Kate,"_

"Look, can you meet me in San Francisco tonight?"

There was a slight pause on the other end, _"Sure, what's up?"_

Kate got into the SUV, shutting the door behind her, quickly muttering her destination to her driver. "I've got a new project I need a little help with. I need access to the old SHIELD labs down there.

_"Sounds interesting. I'll meet you there at eight."_

"Thanks, Emma."

Kate could hear a slight chuckle on the other end, _"See you, Kate."_


End file.
